Acción
by SkuAg
Summary: [Fic escrito en conjunto con Scripturiens] Así como una mariposa puede generar un huracán, el rompimiento de una pareja puede generar cuatro más. [SOLO PAREJAS CRACK] [Completo]
1. Inmiscible

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **ACCIÓN**

 _We've been dancing on a volcano._ Oil and water, Incubus.

* * *

 **1.**

* * *

 **Inmiscible**

Inmiscible, Quím.: _son sustancias inmiscibles las que no pueden formar unión._

* * *

─¡No te quiero escuchar más, Yamato! ¡No me importa tu opinión! ─los gritos de Sora retumbaron en el pequeño monoambiente.

Yamato se encontraba parado en un extremo de la mesa, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre ella. Sus ojos mostraban pequeñas líneas rojas: la antesala a que le subiera la presión. Miraba fijamente a su novia, sin pestañear. Respiraba sonoramente. Ella se había parado de golpe, arrojando la silla al piso.

─Repítelo y no me vuelves a ver ─le dijo, sereno, sin levantar la voz. Una pequeña virtud que tenía, la cual Sora jamás había podido imitar.

─¡No te quiero volver a ver! ¿Cómo tengo que decirlo para que te des cuenta? ¡Vete! ¡Esto está terminado! ─exclamó, golpeando la mesa con los puños. Todo se tambaleó. El corazón de Yamato también. Pero solo un vaso se estrelló contra el piso.

Solía contar hasta diez, cuando peleaban. Antes. Si en los últimos meses se hubiera detenido a contar cada vez que pelearon, sus días se hubieran reducido a constantes silencios incómodos. Esta vez contó.

─Te juro por mi hermano, Sora, que no vuelves a verme.

─¡Ni quiero volver a escucharte! ─le respondió, loca de furia, mientras comenzaba a arrojar discos de música al piso. Todos de los Teenage Wolves─. ¡Ya, vete! ¡Esto se ha terminado!

Yamato descolgó su campera de cuero a la vez que se calzaba, en la entrada. La miró por última vez.

─No pienso llorar por ti. Nunca más ─dijo Sora, por primera vez bajando la voz.

Yamato estrelló la puerta y no le importó más nada.

No debió alejarse mucho antes de encontrar un bar en el que esconderse. A Takeru podía ocultarle muchas cosas, pero jamás un estado de furia tan latente como el que tenía. Comenzaría a preguntar, él a enojarse y ahí sí que no se detendría. A Sora nunca le había levantado la voz. Siendo un niño se había prometido jamás discutir como sus padres ─aunque de que le había servido esa promesa, teniendo una novia histérica. Pero si hubiera sido un hombre el dueño de los gritos… no hubiera respondido por sí mismo.

─Un whisky ─pidió─. Dos ─agregó.

La moza le sonrió, coqueta. Él lo notó y desvió la mirada. Debía serenarse.

Apuró el primer vaso. Lo bueno de estar en ese bar de mala muerte en los suburbios es que a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlo allí, si es que a Sora se le daba por arrepentirse, lo cual era poco probable. Solo por las dudas, apagó el celular.

Estúpida Sora, viviendo en un barrio casi marginal, alejada de toda civilización.

Sacudió la cabeza. Si ella no iba a llorar, él no la iba a pensar.

Apuró el segundo vaso.

Basta. Este era el fin verdadero. Si los digielegidos ya casi no se juntaban, él tan solo debía eliminar su contacto de las redes sociales para dejar de seguirle el rastro. Al menos hasta el próximo primero de agosto, bastante lejano en el tiempo. Y a quien mentía. Si quería faltaba. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían coincidido los doce?

Él tampoco lloró, reflexionó mientras comenzaba su tercera medida de la noche. Tal vez simplemente estaba acostumbrado a su presencia y nunca se había cuestionado cual era el pegamento que los mantenía unidos. ¿Y cuál era, por cierto? En ese momento no podía pensar en una sola cosa rescatable de la Sora Takenouchi actual.

Golpeó el vaso sobre la barra. No iba a pensar en ella. Basta.

─Guapo, te están mirando de aquella mesa ─le susurró la muchacha tras la barra. Probablemente ya se había hecho a la idea de que no se llevaría a ese rubio esa noche.

Giró la vista por instinto. Cuatro jóvenes brindaban sin prestarle atención, pero la quinta corrió la vista, apenada, sintiéndose descubierta.

Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, pero rápidamente reganó la compostura y miró hacia el frente, a la colección de botellas de alcohol que tapizaban la pared tras la barra. Sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón. _Maldición._

─Guapo, ¿por qué no les envías una bebida? La muchachita de cabellos violetas no puede dejar de mirarte.

Hastiado, le arrojó billetes sobre la barra y se levantó. No pudo dar dos pasos antes de que Miyako se interpusiera entre él y la salida.

─Yamato, hola… ya me parecía que eras tú, ¡es que casi no te reconozco con los cabellos tan cortos! … ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

La sucesión de palabras lo golpeó de lleno, dejándolo mudo. Tal vez si se quedaba en silencio ella creería que se había equivocado de persona…

¡Pero que estupidez estaba pensando!

 _Maldición._

─Miyako, ¡tanto tiempo! ─exclamó, con falsa alegría, palmeándole la espalda.

─¿Es que acaso ya te estás yendo? ¿No quieres tomar un trago con nosotras? ─indicó su mesa con el mentón. Una de las muchachas le levantó el vaso, en un amago de brindis.

Era pelirroja.

─Lo siento Miyako, ya me estoy yendo. Adiós, fue un gusto verte.

Sin embargo, ella lo persiguió hasta la puerta y lo detuvo de la campera.

─¿Está todo bien? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y que no sé nada de ti… pensé que era una buena oportunidad para ponernos al día. Lo lamento, no fue mi intención importunarte ─con estas últimas palabras, dio media vuelta para regresar a su mesa. Fue su turno de detenerla.

─¿Qué haces en este barrio de noche? No es seguro.

─¡Lo sé! Es el cumpleaños de una de las cajeras del supermercado, vive por aquí…

─¿Tienes auto? ¿Cómo regresarás a tu casa?

Ella abrió los ojos grandes, sorprendida. Demoró unos momentos en contestar.

─Pues no he pensado nada al respecto… ¿qué dices? ¿Te quedas a acompañarnos un momento? ─preguntó, esperanzada. Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír, su insistencia era contagiosa.

─Honestamente no me siento con ánimos de socializar… pero sí me gustaría acercarte a tu casa. No es seguro que estés en este barrio tan de noche ─agregó, viendo su reloj. Pasaba la medianoche.

─Oh… está bien… gracias, Yamato ─agregó, dubitativa─. Tan solo espérame que me despido de mis amigas.

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, corrió hasta la mesa que ocupaba. Literalmente, corrió, esquivando sillas y comensales. Volvió a sonreír, irremediablemente. Había interrumpido en forma inesperada una noche que pintaba para el olvido.

─¿Vamos? ─preguntó al regresar, vistiendo un tapado a cuadrille largo hasta los pies. Algo pasado de moda, una característica muy propia de ella.

─No era mi intención que interrumpieras tu noche, lo siento ─y era cierto.

─No te preocupes. No soy muy dada a las noches de alcohol, y honestamente no me sentía cómoda en este lugar. ¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí? ─preguntó, mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

Yamato ignoró la pregunta mientras le abría la puerta del auto. Los vidrios estaban empañados y tuvo que encender el aire acondicionado antes de arrancar.

A Miyako no le pasó desapercibido que él hubiera ignorado su pregunta.

─Y… ¿cómo está Sora? ─sonó dubitativa─. Hace mucho que no sé nada de ella, de ustedes, de hecho.

─No lo sé ─contestó, fríamente─. Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos ─mintió.

─¡Oh, Yamato! ¡No lo sabía, lo lamento tanto! ─se excusó, llevando sus manos a sus cachetes helados─. Siempre meto la pata, es inherente a mí. ¡No sabes lo que me sucedió la última vez que vi a Jyou! Me pasé un buen rato despotricando contra mis compañeros de universidad, por obsesivos con el estudio, ¿lo imaginas? A veces me sorprendo a mí misma.

Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la escuchaba. Nunca habían pasado tiempo juntos.

─… y luego resultó que su hermanito tenía síndrome de Asperger, pedí permiso para ir al baño y me escapé de ahí. Nunca más me llamó ─finalizó una historia que Yamato no escuchó. Pero que también lo hizo sonreír.

Yamato adivinó que el próximo paso sería que ella comenzara a preguntar sobre su vida. Y él no quería hablar de su vida.

─¿Y tú como has estado? ¿Cómo te va en la universidad? ─preguntó, adelantándosele.

─Dejé ingeniería hace un buen rato. Los ingenieros son muy serios y yo no lo soy ─afirmó.

─¿Y qué has hecho desde entonces?

─Pues de todo un poco, verás, ayudo en el supermercado, aunque a eso lo hice toda mi vida. También comencé a tocar el piano.

─Me gustaría escucharte ─Era una mentira piadosa.

─Ya dejé, Yamato, soy un desastre. Así que empecé a estudiar ruso, siempre quise saber que nos decían los niños rusos cuando fuimos con Sora, ¿lo recuerdas?... oh por favor, ¡soy una metedora de para empedernida, lo siento! ─exclamó, furiosa consigo misma y apretándose los cachetes.

Por primera vez en la noche Yamato soltó una carcajada. Le pareció tierna.

─No te preocupes por Sora, Miyako. Ya pasó un tiempo. Y hace ya más tiempo que eso que no sentíamos nada por el otro… supongo que la costumbre nos mantuvo unidos.

─¿Pero se pelearon muy feo? ─preguntó, apoyando sus manos al costado del asiento y girando para enfrentar a Yamato. Sus anteojos le achicaban los ojos.

─No vamos a regresar, si es lo que estás preguntando… pero no quiero entrar en detalles. Dime algo en ruso.

─ _Perestroika_ ─contestó, y Yamato volvió a reír.

─Vamos, dime algo en serio. Eso lo sabías antes de empezar.

─Ya abandoné, Yamato. Luego me dediqué al origami, ¡pero soy tan torpe! Creo que me echaron del curso. Un día volví, y ya no había nadie en el lugar… aunque nunca fui muy buena orientándome, tal vez tan solo me confundí de edificio. Pero no me importó, porque Iori me invitó a hacer kendo.

─… ¿y estimo que a la semana te aburriste? ─preguntó, cuando ella quedó en silencio. Pero en realidad, era tan solo porque él había estacionado fuera de su edificio departamental.

─No, de hecho a la semana noqueé al abuelo de Iori. Me dijeron que tengo un don.

─Creo que tienes más de uno ─dijo. _Maldición._

Se había dejado llevar por el parloteo sin sentido de Miyako y lo había disfrutado tanto que había bajado la guardia. Ella se sonrojó y miró al frente.

─Lo siento si he hablado mucho, creo que he tomado un poco de más… aunque en realidad siempre fui muy habladora ─sonrió─. Gracias por traerme, Yamato.

Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, un gesto poco usual, pero que esa noche parecía corresponder. Por impulso, él la detuvo sosteniendo una de sus muñecas.

─Te invito un café. Sé que es tarde, pero probablemente no nos veamos hasta el primero de agosto próximo ─dijo, mirándola con fijeza a sus ojos. Miyako enrojeció.

─Eso, tan solo si acudes, eres un faltador empedernido ─dijo Miyako, y volvió a abrocharse el cinturón.

─¿Te molesta si vamos a mi casa? Ya es un poco tarde para buscar un café abierto.

─Temo hacer el ridículo en un café abierto, Yamato.

Yamato no sabía por qué todo le parecía tan gracioso, pero intuía que tenía que ver con las tres medidas de whisky que había tomado. Y si bien ella admitía haber tomado un poco de más, en su opinión siempre había sido graciosa y divertida, y muy buena contando historias, pero él jamás le había prestado la atención que se merecía.

Vivían en el mismo barrio, a pesar de lo cual nunca se veían. Yamato no se acercaba mucho por allí para no cruzarse a su madre, a pesar de que Natsuko solía visitar el departamento que compartía con Takeru. Su relación no había vuelto a ser estrecha.

Estacionó a una cuadra de su edificio y comenzó a besarla en el ascensor. Takeru casi nunca dormía en casa, y ese día no era la excepción.

No se consultó si, para ella, era el alcohol, la experimentación o una fantasía por cumplir. Por su parte, no podía sacarle las manos de encima. La arrastró a su habitación sin miramientos y sin preguntar. Ella se dejó llevar.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Ninguno de los dos hizo silencio. Tampoco llegaron al mismo tiempo. Pero Yamato habló.

─Sora ─no entendió lo que había dicho hasta que ella se levantó de la cama.

─Lo siento ─dijo Miyako.

Se le vino todo el alcohol a la cabeza. Se sentó en la cama, pero ella ya estaba a medio vestir huyendo de la habitación.

Súbitamente lo tambaleó la idea de dejarla ir en la noche. Quiso volver a reír con ella.

Se puso los pantalones y salió atropelladamente de su habitación.

─Takeru… ─susurró, al encontrarlo fuera de su habitación hablando con Miyako. Ella no lo miró, pero él sí. Y Yamato casi quiso haberse quedado en su dormitorio.

─Un gusto verte, Tk, espero que nos juntemos pronto ─dijo ella, bajando la voz a un tono que él jamás le había escuchado─. Ya me voy.

Yamato salió tras ella pero Takeru le interrumpió el paso.

─¿Qué haces, te has vuelto loco? ¡Hace unas horas estabas cenando con Sora!

─Sora no me importa ─contestó, haciéndolo a un lado y corriendo tras Miyako.

La iba a encontrar esa noche aunque debiera hacer guardia fuera del supermercado.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Este es un fic crack escrito en conjunto con Scripturiens. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que al SEGUNDO y CUARTO capítulos no los publicaré yo, sino ella. Les sugiero darle follow a sus historias para estar al tanto, o entrar en tres o cuatro días a mi perfil a buscar el link. Su historia no se llamará Acción, atención a eso. El siguiente capítulo es fenomenal, no se lo pueden perder. Luego yo publicaré el tercero aquí mismo, estimo en una semana.

¡Adiós!


	2. Miscible

**ACCIÓN**

 _There is no parasol that would shelter this weather._ Oil and Water, Incubus

* * *

 **3.**

* * *

 **Miscible**

Miscible, Quím.: _son sustancias miscibles las que pueden ser mezcladas._

* * *

−Creo que ha llegado el momento –dijo ella. Apoyó sus palmas, firmes, sobre la mesa.

Él no contestó.

Luego, alargó el silencio.

−Creo que ya lo hablamos… −susurró al fin, aunque dubitativo.

−A ellos les está yendo bien. Yamato y Sora rompieron una relación de una década que parecía forjada en mármol. Y míralos ahora.

Sus frases eran firmes, seguras. Las de él, enclenques, endebles. Se arregló los anteojos. Ella sonrió, reconociendo allí su gesto de nerviosismo.

−Nosotros no somos ellos.

−No. Somos nosotros.

El joven dio un sorbo a su café. Siempre lo tomaba negro. Ella, con canela y crema.

−Pensé que estabas contenta con nosotros… −A veces, él no podía leerla, y por eso le preocupaba que sus ideas cambiaran. Probablemente no se enteraría.

−Soy muy feliz contigo –Estiró su mano sobre la mesa y apretó sus dedos largos. Siempre tenía las uñas rectas y bien limadas−. Pienso que ya ha pasado un tiempo prudencial.

Ella tenía la costumbre de unir frases inconexas. Hablaba con firmeza, sí, pero sin orden y sin concluir sus ideas. Era una persona espiritual a la que debía entendérsela y completarle las palabras.

Él, no se sentía a la altura.

−Hay muchos _riesgos_ –recalcó.

−La vida está hecha de riesgos —remató.

Terminó su café negro y miró nervioso a los lados. Cada vez que se citaban en público, él buscaba un lugar lejano, distante, ausente. Ocupaban una mesa lejos de ventanas, tras una columna o en el sótano. Rara vez se dejaban ver dos veces por el mismo lugar.

−¿No nos conocimos acaso viviendo aventuras? –volvió a arremeter, ella, apretando más sus palmas sobre la mesa.

−Esto no es una aventura. Es la vida real —contestó, con seriedad.

Ella se estiró hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en el borde de la mesa. Levantó una ceja. Pensó que la había hecho molestar.

−No te molestes conmigo –pidió, rozándole los dedos−. Lo que quiero decir es que nosotros no somos una aventura.

−Justamente –afirmó, con seriedad.

−… ¿justamente por eso te molestas…?

−No. Justamente.

El joven se revolvió inquieto en su silla, ya sin intentar tomarle la mano. Volvió a acomodarse los anteojos y, en un rápido movimiento, ella se los arrebató.

−Sé que te tocas los anteojos cuando estás nervioso.

−¡No estoy nervioso! –protestó.

−Entonces, pienso que ya es hora.

Sin anteojos, pudo apretarse la cara con las palmas al apoyar los codos sobre la mesa.

−Hemos vuelto al principio…

−Tal vez la vida es un círculo.

Pidió otro café, pensó que tendrían para un largo rato. Ella aún revolvía el suyo, la crema se había desarmado en pequeñas montañitas en el fondo de su taza. Oía un barullo ininterrumpido, constante y ausente. Se sentía en una burbuja, con ella, oliendo a canela. La joven tenía migas en la barbilla.

−¿Por qué quieres cambiar lo que tenemos? –reinició la charla, sabiendo que se metía en la boca del lobo, pero le gustaba complacerla.

No era caprichosa ni malcriada y sorprendía más por certezas y sonrisas. A veces tenía sentido del humor y hasta jugaba o embromaba a sus amigos. Siempre pensó que ellos dos habían comenzado como una broma, o que tal vez para el resto serían un chiste de buen gusto.

A sus certezas él respondía con dudas y a sus sonrisas con miedos.

−Porque estoy segura. ¿Aún dudas de mí?

−Yo no dudo de ti –dijo, mientras le acariciaba los dedos−. De quien dudo es de mí.

Ella sonrió.

−¿Acaso tienes otra novia compitiendo conmigo?

Debería haber reído, pero muchas veces no podía seguirle los chistes.

−Dudo estar a tu altura –lo dijo, y sin dudar−. ¿No te das cuenta de que cuando sonríes, yo dudo? ¿Qué cuando afirmas, yo pienso? Tú te sientes cómoda en reuniones multitudinarias y yo escapo del primero de agosto. Sonará tonto pero, ¡si tú eres pegamento, yo soy limón!

Soltó una carcajada, él no se lo proponía, pero era muy gracioso. Jamás podría tomarlo como un chiste, porque él era su propia dosis de humor.

Cuando él dudaba, ella repensaba. Cuando él afirmaba, ella consentía.

−Solo te estoy pidiendo que nos des una oportunidad. Hace diez meses que estamos juntos –pidió, devolviéndole los anteojos.

−Me gusta cuando hablas claro.

−A mí me gustas tú, y a veces quiero gritarlo. ¿No sería divertido? Creo que podemos adivinar las reacciones de cada uno de nuestros amigos. ¡La diversión que tendríamos confirmándolo!

Cuando ella se emocionaba, sonreía. Se acercaba hasta la punta de la silla y él podía prever que sus pies quedaban en puntillas, por tener los brazos atravesando la mesa hasta él. Le empalidecían los nudillos.

Cuando ella se emocionaba, él se atontaba. Medicinalmente, no era más que una combinación de sustancias bombardeando su cerebro. Pero con ella nunca pensaba en medicina.

−Está bien, pero debemos empezar por tu hermano –finalizó Jyou, apretándose la frente con pesar—. Y recuérdame recordarte que tengo un pésimo presentimiento sobre esto…

Hikari asintió. Pidió la cuenta y se paró. Lo tomó de la mano.

−Mis tiempos, tus reglas –concluyó.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Quedó muy cortito, no pude evitarlo. Sé que algunos estarán desconcertados y hasta decepcionados de que no continúe la historia de Yamato y Miyako. ¡Pero eran historias autoconclusivas!

No me queda más que agradecerle a Scripturiens por haber saltado a la borda de este proyecto y timonearlo (porque, claro, a mí jamás se me habrían ocurrido las genialidades de títulos que pensó).

Y sobre todo, gracias por haber leído y dejado reviews. Me alegraron mis tardes. ¡Hasta el próximo cuento!


End file.
